tales_from_the_scottyversefandomcom-20200213-history
The Holy Albionian Empire
"And did those feet in ancient time Walk upon England's mountain green? And was the holy Lamb of God On England's pleasant pastures seen? And did the countenance divine Shine forth upon our clouded hills? And was Jerusalem builded here Among those dark satanic mills?" :-''Jerusalem'', a patriotic Albionian hymn, and unofficial secondary anthem of the Empire. The Greatest Empire to ever grace the Globe, an Empire that puts the likes of Caesar and Alexander to shame. An Empire that holds half a billion souls in it's grasp, and whose flag is planted on a quarter of the Earth's land. An Empire so powerful, advanced, and wealthy, that it's the envy of every other nation on Earth. An Empire ruled by the Grace of God, her majesty Queen-Empress Victoria II and her loyal and trustworthy parliament. And so it shall continue that way, as the Second Albionian Century marches on towards it's end, with the third almost dawning. The darkness of the 30s and 40s have long been forgotten, and the Empire's troubles are relegated to petty pulps and exaggerated propaganda reels. The Great Holy and Imperial Empire of the United Kingdom of Albion and the Wider Empire stands strong, the imperial, smog-choked heart that is London beating away steadily, making everything within the Empire run like clockwork. The land of the Empire dominates every continent, it's presence is felt in every nation, every wave that it dominates. A grand old lion, lying atop a dragon's horde of wealth and land, aided by it's lapdogs and allies in the form of the Loyal Confederates, the Perfidious Japanese, and the Arrogant Portuguese. Nothing can stop the Empire; not the long planning of Arcadia, the wretched product of the Napoleonic Empire, nor the Union Enclaves, resentful and bitter over their defeat in the War of Northern Aggression. And not China, Russia, The Ottomans, the last vestiges of an oft fought Great Game that has showered Asia in death and violence for over 200 years. The Sun Shall Never Set Upon the Empire, but things might change; as a New Century dawns, and technology advances at a pace never before witnessed, the Sleeping Lion of Albion may have to wake again, and re-affirm it's dominion over the Seas. Only time will tell, however, if the Golden Age of Albion shall continue, or if a new order shall arise from the ashes... At a Glance The History of the Albionian Empire 1790-1817: The Great Napoleonic Wars 1818-1860: The Empire's Rise 1861-1934: The First Golden Age 1935-1947: The Lord Protector's Tyranny 1947-1991: The Second Golden Age Generals General Samuel Hubbard-Smith Rixton, Imperial Marshal of the Sovereign Knights of the Temple of Albion General Jane Temple-Green-Stirling-St Joan, Countess of Carterton and Marshal of the Royal Albion Air Force Admiral Charles Vixen Galashields, Admiral of the Fleet of the Albionian Royal Navy The Regular Albionian Army, Royal Albionian Air Force and Royal Navy Infantry Vehicles Airforce Navy The Wrath of Perfidious Albion Nemo Me Impune Lacessit :- 'No one strikes me with impunity', inscribed on every gun barrel on HMS Indefatigable, the first aerial dreadnought of her kind. Allies, Dominions, and Protectorates of the Holy Albionian Empire The Royal Armed Forces of Greater Albionian Columbia The Union of South Africa Union Defence Forces The Realm of New Zealand Military Forces The Commonwealth of Australia Imperial Armed Forces The National Army of the Irish Commonwealths The Dominion of Canada Active Militia Army The Royal Indian Army of the Albionian Raj The Coastal Defence Force of Jamaica and the Caribbean Dependencies Category:Factions (Albion)Category:Albion, The Road Not TakenCategory:The Holy Albionian Empire